


Revered

by whiteroses77



Series: With Reverence [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: Everyone is celebrating Superman Day, even the Justice League want to show Clark how much they revere him. Then Bruce is forced into proclaiming his feelings too.





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Revered 1/3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,828  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Everyone is celebrating Superman Day, even the Justice League want to show Clark how much they revere him. Then Bruce is forced into proclaiming his feelings too.

~B~

Music played in the background, as Bruce observed the party from the safety of the bar. He drank ginger ale from a glass. It wasn’t unusual for him to drink soda at a party to give the appearance of alcohol, yet it wasn’t that kind of party. He watched his teammates in their civilian garb having a good time, enjoying the snacks and alcohol paid for by the expense account that was supposed to keep the Watchtower running. Today the fund was hiring one of the function rooms inside the Metropolitan Hotel in Metropolis.

Outside on the streets the citizens of Metropolis enjoyed the day off work, celebrating Superman Day. The rest of the country was probably enjoying the newly made national holiday too. The Justice League had decided to have their own party to celebrate their fearless leader too. The location of Superman’s city being the appropriate setting. Moments ago, when someone had put on the TV, Dick and the source of heroic codenames Lois Lane had come over to him at the bar, and they watched together as Superman gave a speech to the nation. Now everyone was waiting for him to come and party with them. 

Lois had grabbed another beer from behind the bar, and Dick had harrumphed at him and then they’d returned to the party. 

Bruce sighed and took another swig of pop. 

It was a strange thing being here like this. Here, he couldn’t be Batman in this setting, and he couldn’t be society Bruce either in front of his teammates without making a fool of himself. There weren’t many people that he could relax and be himself with. At that moment, Bruce caught sight of someone turning the corner into the carpeted hallway that lead to the bar and the function room. The other man caught sight of him at the same time, smiled, then made his way over to him. 

Clark Kent was wearing his usual Metropolis attire, his black framed glasses and the three-piece suit, but the suit he noticed was better quality than his usual ones. Bruce looked him up and down and teased, “Wearing your best suit, we are honoured.”

His best friend rolled his eyes, and then shook his head with affection. “Nice of you to notice.”

Bruce smirked. 

With a wry look, Clark took the glass of ginger ale out of Bruce’s hand and swigged it down. Bruce raised his eyebrow, “Thirsty?”

His friend returned his gaze to him, licked the fiery tartness from his lips, and then his full lips curled, “Oration gives me a dry mouth.”

Bruce let his gaze linger on his best friend’s mouth, “Looks nice and moist to me.”

Clark blinked slowly at him, and then glanced at the bar, and realised there wasn’t a bartender at this alter-ego filled shindig. His friend walked around the bar, and asked casually, “Do you want me to fill you up?”

He quirked an eyebrow. “I think I’ll have a ginger ale for now.” 

Clark pursed his lips, and set down two glasses on the bar and filled them with soda. Clark reached for one. He took a sip, meeting his eyes over the rim. He lowered the glass, and murmured, “You’re flirting with me again, Mr Wayne.”

Bruce’s lips turned up at the corners, and he replied coyly, “I know.”

His best friend nodded, “One day you’re going to have to do something about that.”

He smiled, “I’ll have to put it on my to-do list.”

Aquamarine eyes sparkled with warmth and delight, and then he uttered, “I have to show my face in there. Don’t go anywhere.”

He picked up his own glass, and took a sip, “I’ll be here.”

Clark flashed a grin at him and then entered the function room through the archway. Bruce watched him go with a soft smile. It was so wonderfully crazy this thing that was happening. Ever since Batman and Superman had met and started helping each other out from time to time, he’d felt an openness with Clark that he’d never known before. It wasn’t a lifetime of knowing someone like with Alfred; or the day to day working with his sidekick, it was the sense of wanting to share everything of himself with Clark. 

If someone had told him before he met Clark Kent, that someone could one day appear in your already complicated life and slot so easily into being your friend, with no effort at all, he wouldn’t have believed it. With all the super powers that he possessed, the most amazing one was how Clark Kent could disarm you with just a smile.

Bruce watched through the archway, as the main core of the Justice League, and the auxiliary members who could make it gathered around Clark, smiling and proud to be his comrade and friend. 

He was proud to be his friend too, have him as his best friend. Clark was one of those people that he could be himself with. Even more so, from the day that they had met, there was an underlying playful banter to their encounters that sometimes he felt was a little too close to flirtation. As they got to know each other, Bruce came to realise that there wasn’t anything ‘too close’ about it; they really were flirting with each other.

He watched Oliver come over and go behind the bar, and get a wooden box that Bruce knew contained bottles of champagne. 

Bruce cringed slightly, “Add champagne to the bill.”

The man behind the emerald archer met his gaze and shook his head, “Come on, Bruce, it’s a party.”

He carried the box away, and then moments later the bottles were uncorked, and then glasses were filled liberally. Actually, it wasn’t the bill that irked him. It was that this party was supposed to be for Clark, yet alcohol didn’t affect Superman so… the champagne was for everyone else.

He saw someone pass Clark a full glass of bubbly, and Clark politely accept it. Bruce tutted and shook his head in fondness. 

His best friend turned to look at him, pooched his lips, and silently shushed him. Bruce spoke under his breath, “You, and that hearing.” 

Clark grinned and then turned back to the others.

He and his best friend had been dancing around each other for a while now, nothing had been declared, but the way Clark looked at him sometimes, it was obvious Clark felt it too. It wasn’t fear that stopped them moving forward. For the first time in a very long time, Bruce felt comfortable, with himself and Clark. He knew they’d get there eventually but he was enjoying the build-up, the flirtation, the foreplay… 

He stuttered out a laugh, at thinking that word, they hadn’t even kissed yet. Then Clark hearing his laugh, glanced over at him, and Bruce’s laughter dimmed, he swallowed hard and he gazed attentively at his friend looking so handsome in his best suit.

Then the music was turned down and everyone quietened down, and Diana took centre stage, she wore a stunning low cut white dress, daringly she wore her golden lariat around her waist as a belt, she looked sophisticated and sexy. She held a glass of champagne and then she spoke. “The country is celebrating today, a hero and a symbol, but here in this room we’re honouring our friend and our anchor.”

Bruce watched Clark’s cheeks pink at the praise. He remembers the discussion about who would make the speech, for a fleeting moment everyone had turned to Batman. He had said, “No.” simply and they had accepted his answer and looked to J'onn and then Oliver. There had been hesitance before Diana had huffed and graciously volunteered. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel it, because he did, and everyone had instinctively known it too, that’s why they had looked to him first. However, Clark knew how he felt, better than anyone, he didn’t need to broadcast it.

Diana continued, “We all had our individual battles before we met him. A long time before he wore a red cape, he showed the strength of will to fight for what was right. Some of us here knew him during that time, and some only knew his deeds from a far. But the day he stepped into the light, he didn’t just show the world Superman that day, he gave all of us here the courage to step out into the light with him. You didn’t just make the world a better place Kal-El...” She looked him up and down at him wearing his black framed glasses, and smiled, “…Clark Kent. You made our lives better too. You have our esteem, our respect, and our love.”

Clark’s eyelashes fluttered, and he glanced around at everyone, his blush brightening. Then he smiled, “Thank you.” 

Then everyone took a sip of champagne.

His best friend turned and met his gaze across the room, and Bruce raised his glass of ginger ale in salute. Clark gazed at him softly and then raised his glass to his lips.

Bruce watched with affection as the manly men of the team just shook Clark’s hand. Then Barbara stuck out her hand for a formal handshake, Clark had smiled wryly and then she nervously reached up and kissed his cheek. J'onn shook his hand with an added shoulder pat, and AC with an arm clasp. Courtney gave him a quick but heartfelt hug. Victor gave him a tight hug relishing the chance of having not to be careful with someone. 

Dinah kissed him on the cheek, and then squeezed his bicep, and said something that made Clark purse his lips. Then Oliver had offered his hand, and Clark tilted his head playfully, and Oliver laughed and they met each other halfway with a hug, then Clark whispered something in Oliver’s ear that made Oliver smirk, and then lean in and kiss him playfully on the cheek, a little too close to his lips for Bruce’s liking. Then Dick tapped him on the shoulder, Clark turned and smiled brightly, and then they hugged too. Followed by a strong hug from Conner, with a back rub from Clark. 

He saw Zatanna approach from behind. As Clark turned around, she kissed his cheek, and then said something, and then she kissed him again but on the lips. Bruce felt a curl of tension in his stomach, as it seemed forever that her lips were against Clark’s, as he softly but chastely let her. Then there was a hand on Zatanna’s shoulder, she broke the kiss, and turned to see Lois behind her. Bruce smirked, as it was obvious that Lois was telling the magician off. Lois glanced quickly over at Bruce. Zatanna rolled her eyes and turned away. 

Then Lois hugged her best friend, they pulled apart but stayed in each other’s arms, they smiled at each other, and then Clark leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. They gazed at each other with affection. They both turned as Diana approached, Lois stepped away, and Diana spoke to Clark. Clark nodded and smiled, and then Diana reached up and caressed his cheek, Clark frowned and then Diana was leaning in and kissing his lips. 

At first, it was just like with Zatanna, Clark returned it soft and chaste; however, when he tried to end it, Diana grasped his head, and wouldn’t let him go. There was a murmur of surprise around the room, as it caught everyone’s attention. A strange vibe went around the room and then Bruce watched in shock as Lois returned and she attacked Clark’s neck with her lips. Then Zatanna was there running her hands over Clark’s torso. Clark struggled and pulled out of the kiss, and tried carefully to push the women away. Overwhelmed, he demanded, “What the hell is happening here?”

“That’s what I’d like to know.” Bruce uttered under his breath.

He heard a noise, and then he saw Lex Luthor had entered the function room during the scuffle. With a smirk, the bald man met his gaze, “I’m just in time, it’s just getting good.”

Bruce’s brow creased and his gaze returned to the room. Oliver had moved closer as though he was thinking about helping Clark. The other women in the room were looking on with lustful adoration, the men with just admiration, Victor commented, “Man, I’m not surprised he gets all the hot chicks.”

Then AC nodded along, “You gotta give the man respect.”

It happened fast, Diana lashed out and threw a punch, and while Clark was dazed for a second, she tied the golden lariat around his wrists, behind his back. Clark’s chest heaved, and he struggled fruitlessly against the magical binding. Then the women were all over him again. Trussed up, his eyes found Bruce’s across the room, he mouthed, “Help.”

Bruce launched himself at their bald headed nemesis, and grabbed him by the lapels and shook him, “What the hell did you do Luthor?”

Luthor taunted, “Is it my fault that my boy is so irresistible?”

Bruce growled, “Your boy, the hell he is!”

Lex Luthor’s eyes widened in surprise, “Now, now isn’t this a surprise.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” he demanded.

Luthor motioned back to the spectacle, “They’re acting on their desires, if you drank the champagne that I supplied, you should be over there too, debasing your beloved leader.”

His jaw clenched knowing that if he had drunk the champagne he would be. He questioned, “You hate him that much that you’d subject him to this.”

Lex raised a pale brow, “No, of course not, I’m here to be his saviour.”

He sneered, “You think you can stop a force like Diana.”

“Oh I don’t need to.”

There was a collective cry, and then energy emanated from everyone present, and suddenly it rushed and hit Clark’s tied up form. He cried out over and over, as he was branded by mystical symbols and fell to his knees. 

Then everyone shook themselves, as if waking from a slumber. Everyone was confused and dazed. Then Diana, Lois, and Zatanna glanced around and then they saw Clark tied up and his best suit ripped, some of his flesh bared, his belt hanging in ruins by their own hands. Diana gasped, “By Hera, what have we done?”

Bruce turned back to Lex, “What…?”

Before he could get an answer, he heard Lois wonder worriedly, “Smallville…?”

His gaze returned to Clark, and he saw his chest heaving, his brow perspiring, his crotch bulged obscenely and a raw primitive snarl came from his lips. “Need.”

Bruce grabbed Lex again, “What have you done?”

“All the desire, and lust that overpowered everyone is inside Clark now, too much to contain, but I’m going to help him release it…” 

A panting voice said, “You… want… you…”

They turned and saw Clark’s wild fiery eyes were looking straight at them.

Lex grinned secretively, “I think that’s my cue.” He forced Bruce’s hands off him, crossed the room, and approached the desperate man on his knees. “I’m here Clark.”

Clark’s body trembled, and a low grumbling rasp left his mouth, “Need.”

Lex reached out and caressed his hair, but Clark jerked his head sideways, and his gaze locked on Bruce’s. He whimpered, “Bruce.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened in response, his own chest heaved at that simple declaration, so primitive but so pure in meaning. 

Luthor denied, “No Clark, I’m going to help you.”

Clark whined, “Want, Bruce.”

“No.” Luthor denied again.

Suddenly a fist met Luthor’s face, and Conner jeered, “I don’t think so, Luthor."

Bruce was still for a moment, the implication was huge, and he looked warily around at the people gathered here. He knew what happened next was going to be a declaration of intent of feelings not given words yet. He took a deep breath, and then he moved. And as their friends and teammates watched on, he crossed the room to his best friend. Clark gazed up at him, at his nearness his breathing calmed, and his eyes became lucid. “Bruce help me, I need you please.”

He cupped his face, leaned over, and kissed his forehead tenderly, “I will help you Clark.”

Then he straightened up, and looked around at the sea of faces that were showing shock and growing awareness. He straightened his shoulders and commanded, “Someone get me a hotel suite upstairs.”

Everyone was unmoving, these people that they depended on, who depended on them, just now realising that they didn’t know them as well as they thought they did. 

Then Lois Lane declared, “You heard the man, someone get them a damn room.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Revered 2  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,581  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce sets about helping Clark.

~B~

Bruce felt the gaze of the whole roomful of their teammates watching on in surprise and worry about their leader and the desperate situation he was in, by Lex Luthor’s hand. 

Zatanna cleared her throat, and then revealed, “Whatever this is, it is magic but there’s another element to it that I can’t undo, and it’s tangled up together.”

He nodded along, grateful for any information.

The magician said earnestly, “I’m sorry I can’t help him.”

He stated to the room, “I’ll need some help getting him to the suite.”

Diana asked unsurely, “Shall I take my lariat?”

Bruce’s gaze found Clark’s dishevelled appearance, tied up, his suit torn, glimpses of tantalising flesh could be seen through the rips, and an unmistakable bulge at his crotch. At any other time, Bruce knew his shy friend would be mortified that everyone could see him in such a state. Then his eyes met Clark’s, with his proximity, his best friend was calmer, and coherent, but his eyes were heavy-lidded and focused intently on him at the same time. Bruce told Diana, “Leave the lariat on.”

Her eyes widened in disquiet for a second. He heard their teammates make noises of surprise too. He was never in the mood to explain himself at the best of times, so he didn’t. 

The amazon stated, “You don’t have to do this Bruce, we all know you care about him, we all do but… this is an extreme length to go to.”

From the floor, where he’d been knocked down, Lex Luthor sat up, he smirked, “Listen to her Bruce, this isn’t going to be taking one for the team, this will be taking the whole team.”

Bruce glowered at their archenemy. 

Oliver sneered, “Why don’t you just shut up Lex.”

Lex snickered, “You surprised me Queen; I thought you’d be tearing his clothes off too, you always had a yen for Clark.”

There was a flicker of something in Oliver’s eyes, before he shook it off, “It’s called friendship.”

Luthor motioned to Zatanna, Lois, and Diana, “They called it friendship too, but it didn’t stop them from trying to take what belongs to me.”

The women grimaced, and looked ashamed of their actions. 

But Bruce growled, “I told you he doesn’t belong to you.” instinctively he glanced around territorially, “He doesn’t belong to any of you.”

Lowly, Clark uttered, “Yours.”

His gaze darted back to Clark on his knees. Though there was a primitive fire burning in him, Clark’s eyes were alight with truth. Bruce gave him a small meaningful smile, “Yes.”

There was a rumble of surprise around the room, as everyone realised that he wasn’t being a martyr.

And then he looked to their teammates, “Get that bastard out of here. And Barbara, destroy the rest of the champagne.” 

“On it, Bruce.” his former-protégé replied.

Dick re-entered the function room, and announced, “I got you a suite.”

He nodded at his sidekick, “Good.” and then he turned to Diana, “Help me get him to that room.”

~*~

Diana helped him get Clark to the hotel suite. Clark wasn’t immobile, but the desire and need that he was containing was overwhelming his body. After they entered, and had sat Clark down on the bed, Diana returned to the door. Bruce followed her there. The amazon was brimming with tension, and then she said in turmoil, “I didn’t know… What I did, I’m ashamed Bruce, everything I’ve always believed in, and then I become the ravisher.”

“You were under the influence of Luthor’s concoction.” 

He wasn’t trying to let her off the hook it was just the truth.

She looked towards the bedroom doorway, breathed deeply, and then said, “I don’t want Kal-El.” She licked her lips nervously, “I mean to say, he’s one of the best men I know, and there is an attraction but it’s not… maybe in another time or place but not…”

Bruce nodded, “I think everyone in that room downstairs feels some attraction to him in one way or another.” 

Diana smiled, “Yes I think you are right.” She shook her head, “I didn’t even realise that you and he were…”

“Involved.” He stated simply.

Diana nodded.

He didn’t explain; everything between he and Clark was too complicated to put a timescale on, there wasn’t one moment. They’d always been involved. He said, “Now everyone knows.”

“Do you think the antidote is the same as one of Poison Ivy’s schemes?”

“Zatanna said it was mystical but something other as well, I doubt Luthor would tell us anyway, but from his gloating I can assume the method is similar.”

“Well it’s a good thing that Clark’s lover was here with him to help him through it.”

He smiled tightly again not sharing the whole truth.

She said, “I’ll send everyone home.”

“No, this is still a day to celebrate Clark, that hasn’t changed. Clark will be fine; I’ll make sure of it.”

She nodded her assent, and left the suite. Bruce closed the door and then returned to the bedroom.

~*~

He entered to find Clark kneeling on the bed, his wrists tied behind him, his eyes predatory, watching the door, waiting for him. At the distance, Clark’s eyes were untamed. Bruce took a breath and walked towards him and the bed. He said earnestly, “After all this time, I wanted it to be real. I wanted it to be right when I took you to bed for the first time, damn it when I kissed you for the first time.”

He came to a stop next to the bed, and he saw his friend’s ardour calm in his presence. Clark licked his lips, and spoke, “When…?”

“When?” he queried.

“When were you planning to kiss me?” Clark asked.

Bruce smiled, half relieved, “Full sentences.”

Clark appeared needy, “When?”

He sat down on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know; I didn’t have it planned out.”

“Not like you.”

He chuckled, “True, but I was following your lead, feeling it, waiting until it felt like the right moment.”

“Damn Luthor.”

He couldn’t agree more, Bruce told him, “He wanted to be the one doing this.” He reached out and caressed Clark’s face.

His best friend mewed, and rubbed his face against Bruce’s hand, cat-like. At his touch, the symbols that had branded Clark’s body began to shimmer. He realised up this close, that the tiny symbols were their teammates’ insignia. He saw on the skin around his lips were Dinah’s, Barbara’s, Courtney’s and even Dick’s insignia amongst others.

He frowned, and he thought aloud in front of his friend as he always did, “These symbols, these people didn’t kiss your lips; I wonder why their insignia are here?”

Clark blinked slowly, and then he licked those full lips, before revealing, “Because they wanted to, but didn’t have the courage.”

“You know this?” he queried.

“I feel it.”

He shook his head a little unbalanced, “The girls… but Dick too?”

A smile touched Clark’s lips, “He admires me, and he’s seen us flirt, Dick and Lois know what everyone else didn’t and sometimes, only sometimes, he wonders if my lips are as soft as they look.”

He breathed out, relief that his skill at reading people wasn’t on the fritz. He asked, “Everyone in that room… everyone who is attracted to you, their insignias are on you?”

“No, everyone’s.”

That gave Bruce pause for thought. Then he asked a little uncertainly, “I know they say that sexual orientation is a spectrum but…” he chuckled nervously, “We’ve got some very straight men in our team and…”

Clark’s eyes gleamed, “Don’t worry; they admire my loyalty, courage, my fairness, and my strength as a brother in arms.” 

“So this… it’s not just sexual attraction…?”

“Is it just sexual attraction for you?”

He knew what he was getting at, and met his gaze, “You know it’s not.”

His lucidness the last few minutes had taken its toll, and Clark’s gaze turned to amber and dropped to his lips, and he warned, “You’re going to have to do something soon.”

His own chest heaved, and he nodded. He slipped off his suit jacket and then he climbed on the bed, kneeling up facing Clark straight on. Bruce licked his lips, and wondered, “I guess I have to follow the signs.”

“Like a treasure hunt.”

Reflexively, Bruce sniggered softly, he leaned in, and Clark met him halfway. As their mouths got closer, Bruce detoured, and he softly kissed the edge of Clark’s full lips where the symbols were. Clark’s mouth opened and he breathed, “What are you doing?”

He tilted his head and kissed the other side; he murmured against the edge of his best friend’s mouth, “I still want our first kiss to be about us, not this thing that’s happened to us.”

Clark sighed, “Oh Bruce.”

He pulled back, and he saw that the symbols on Clark’s lips had gone. He smiled with pride knowing they were going to be able to do this. His gaze dropped to Clark’s ripped suit, and he uttered, “Where next?”

“She knows both men and women admire them.”

He narrowed his eyes in thought, and then it came to him. He pursed his lips, then he slowly unbuttoned the remnants of Clark’s jacket, then his waistcoat, and then he slowly unbuttoned and spread his white shirt. He was right. On Clark’s broad chest, near a nipple was the twin W of Diana’s insignia. He commented, “I’m surprised in a way, her advocacy of women’s rights and…”

Clark smiled, and uttered, “Her breasts are part of being a women, women want equal rights, they don’t want to be men.”

He narrowed his gaze, “Is that something Clark Kent understands or did it come from knowing Diana’s desires?”

“I’m a modern man, but I also know that she likes her breasts touched.” 

Bruce reached out and touched his best friend’s chest, he caressed it, and he thumbed a nipple until it peaked, he momentarily glanced into Clark’s lust filled face, and then Bruce leaned down and he took his nipple into his mouth, and he sucked it, and played with it with his tongue. Clark moaned, and his arms tensed against the golden lariat and he pushed his chest forward arching into Bruce’s mouth. 

The desire snuck up on him, to taste his friend finally, to give him pleasure spurred him on, and Bruce’s hands grasped his friend’s torso, and insatiably changed nipples and continued his attention. Clark writhed in his hands.

When Clark whimpered, “Shit Bruce, yes.” Bruce finally released his nipple.

He straightened up, panting, he licked his lips, “Well…” his gaze found Clark’s chest, and he saw the symbol was still there.

Clark’s body was strung with tension and he breathed steadily, “That felt incredible, Bruce.”

“So why… why is it still there?”

Clark snickered, “I’m the object of desire.”

“Yes, you are.”

Coyly Clark smiled, “My mouth on her.”

Bruce winced, “Of course, she doesn’t want to suck your nipples.”

“But you do.”

He replied lowly, “This isn’t about what I want.”

“Isn’t it?”

He held his gaze. This was strange because it was them, him and the man he felt so much for, but the situation meant it wasn’t for them, but at that same time, they were doing what they one day would have done for themselves.

He took a deep breath, and then asked, “So I have to…?”

Clark nodded.

Clark giving him pleasure was something he’d not considered. His fingers unbuttoned his own shirt. As his chest was bared, he saw Clark watching intently. His nipples were already starting to peak. Then Clark commanded huskily, “Come here.”

He realised with his hands tied, Clark couldn’t take what he wanted. So Bruce had to grasp Clark’s head and then guide him to his chest, and feed him his nipple. When Clark’s lips covered Bruce’s nipple, Bruce moaned uncontrollably and his hands tightened on Clark’s head, pushing more of his pectoral into Clark’s mouth. Clark moaned hungrily around him, and sucked harder.

In his pants, his cock flexed with arousal. He whined, dragged Clark off, and then shoved his other nipple into Clark’s mouth. “My god, Clark, it feels good, so good.”

Finally, he dragged himself away, and knelt there panting, staring at his best friend, both their crotches were bulging with arousal. He rumbled from deep down in his chest, “I want you to do that again, when you’re in my bed.”

Clark nodded slowly.

He nodded too, and then with passion, he declared, “We’ve got to get you out of these clothes, I need to see.”

He stood up, circled Clark, came up behind him, and he whispered in his ear, “When I take this off, promise me you won’t run off.”

Clark glanced over his shoulder and uttered, “Where would I go right now?”

He knew it was true; neither of them was leaving this bed until this was over. He unfastened the golden lariat, and he tossed it on the carpeted floor. Bruce reached for Clark’s suit jacket, and pulled if off his shoulders. Bruce removed Clark’s waistcoat, and then his shirt. As he tossed them on the floor too, bare-chested Clark turned, sat on the bed, and gazed up at him with reverence in his eyes. Clark murmured, “I can’t wait until you kiss me.”

Bruce ignored that desire. He saw on his biceps, the symbols of their teammates that Clark denied wanted him sexually. His best friend saw his mind working, and revealed, “Strength.”

He nodded along, but it also made him take note of the insignias not discovered yet. But those would come later. He shrugged off his own shirt, and then he stepped forward and he kneeled over Clark’s legs, and pushed him back on the bed. He grasped both his wrists, and pinned them to the bed beside his head. Then he leaned in and he kissed the curl of his impressive bicep. He kissed away, Victor, John, and AC’s insignia. He changed arms and licked away Barry, Michael, and J'onn’s.

“That’s nice.” Clark sighed. Bruce glanced up, and met his gaze. “Nobody’s done that to me before. It’s nice.”

He’d never actually done it before. He sighed, “You taste nice.”

Even though, the symbols were gone on his biceps, he continued licking and kissing them for a while, sculpting them with his tongue. His body relaxed, and lowered until their crotches met, instinctively he ground down, and they both groaned. It reminded him, that he had more to do. He backed off, sat on his haunches, and then he reached for Clark’s clasp on his suit pants. He backed off and dragged the pants and his boxer shorts off together. He let them fall from his hands. Then he gazed at his best friend’s sublime naked body, and he noted the symbols dotted around his private area. His impressive cock, his inner thighs, he knew if he turned over there would be some brands on his ass too.

It made him feel defensive and possessive at the same time. 

Then he met his best friend’s gaze again. The look he received allayed the territorial feelings inside him, the symbols marking him signified other’s desires, but Clark’s desire was clearly on his face, his eyes shone with need, for him.

 

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Revered 3  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 3,213  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce work through it.

~B~

His best friend, the man who he’d been flirting around with, but hadn’t shared intimacy with yet, was now lying on a hotel bed, naked and aroused. A part of him hated this, hated that they’d been forced into leap frogging everything, all the slow progress and titillation that came with a growing relationship. However, the other part couldn’t deny the erection straining his suit pants. 

Clark lay there tamed wildness, his body needed him, but his mind was clear. His friend panted, “You hate this don’t you?”

Bruce half smiled, “Yes, I wanted…”

“To take our time?”

“I’ve never had a relationship like this; I was looking forward to doing all the normal things.”

“You mean going on a date, a chaste kiss on the doorstep, third date maybe make out a little…”

He nodded wryly, “Yeah.” His jaw tensed slightly, “Now I have to come over there and fulfil other’s desires.”

Clark stretched out on the bed enticingly, “Forget about everything, show me your desire Bruce.”

Being able to talk to Clark, work through it with Clark made it easier. Bruce took a deep breath, and then released his suit pants, they pooled around his ankles, and then he stepped out of them. Clark was watching his every move with anticipation. His friend murmured, “I knew you were gorgeous under that suit.”

Nude, Bruce walked towards the bed, “You knew… you’ve been checking me out with that X-ray vision?”

Clark laughed delighted and real and relaxed, “No, I sometimes just imagine what you’d look like.”

He grinned back; he glanced over Clark’s own athletic body, and told him, “I imagined just this.”

He climbed on the bed, and then his eyes found the symbols branded onto his friend’s lower body. He hesitated for a second, and Clark murmured encouragingly, “Just you and me, B.”

His focus found a brand high up on Clark’s inner thigh. He glanced up and met his friend’s gaze, but unlike before, he didn’t ask what the person who’s insignia it was desired, instead he guided Clark’s thighs open, and leaned in slowly and kissed over the brand. Clark groaned lowly in response. Bruce echoed him and then he mouthed further up to the crease between thigh and groin. Slowly he sucked and licked the skin. His friend sighed in response. Beside his cheek, Clark’s cock was hard, symbols branded that too, but Bruce ignored it and dipped lower, his nose nudging Clark’s balls, and his tongue licked his perineum. 

Clark moaned, his hands gripped the sheets and his head was thrown back against the mattress and his pelvis tilted, needy and wanting more of his mouth. Bruce grazed his short nails down his best friend’s muscled thighs, and Clark gasped and his head jerked up, and he looked down his own body at Bruce. Bruce held his gaze intensely, and then he dipped his tongue quickly into Clark’s entrance, and then continued a long lingering lick all the way from his asshole, over his balls, and up the length of his cock to the very tip. As he reached the end, it flexed up eagerly, and a drip of pre-come gathered on the tip. He fought his own desire to taste it. 

He noticed with gratification that some of the symbols were gone, and he met Clark’s expectant gaze with understanding. Then Bruce crawled up Clark’s body until he was kneeling over Clark’s chest, his cock standing to attention. His friend gazed up at him, and said huskily, “You look incredible from this angle.”

Clark’s arms rose and his strong hands caressed and measured Bruce’s body. Bruce held still and enjoyed his hands on him. He enjoyed feeling that controlled power, the finely tuned touch that wasn’t too gentle for a man such as Clark Kent nor too harsh. Bruce smiled internally and murmured aloud, “And it was just right.”

“Is it?” Clark murmured.

Bruce gazed down, and caressed Clark’s temples, his hair, “Yeah, yeah you are.”

Then he reached for and held his own erection for the first time since this thing had started. He played the head of his cock over Clark’s plush lips, and his friend’s lips opened tantalisingly.

He growled under his breath, and then uttered, “Just lick.”

Then Clark poised his tongue, and then Bruce moved forward, half over his face, he moaned uncontrollably, “Yes.” as Clark’s tongue met his asshole, and then echoed what he done to him, he licked in one long sweep, his balls and up the length to the tip. As his friend’s tongue left him, and disappeared back into that tantalising mouth, he gazed down into lust ridden eyes. 

Clark licked his own lips, and murmured, “Again?” and then held his tongue out again. 

He was in turmoil, it had been quick but so enjoyably wicked, he wanted more of it, but that wasn’t his plan. He gazed at that open mouth, that pink tongue, and he wanted to take it, with his own mouth, with his cock, he wanted that tongue to open him up. He gazed down and shook his head stoically. Clark frowned and pouted endearingly.

Bruce shook his head with fondness and then lifted up. He took note of the symbols left on Clark’s cock. He should’ve guessed. He licked his lips, and then he said, “I want to see your ass.”

Clark cocked an eyebrow, “I bet you do.”

He snorted softly, “It seems as if as the brands come off, you’re becoming more and more you.”

“And that’s good?”

“That’s very good.” Bruce stated.

Clark smiled and then turned over on the bed, and then knelt up, giving him a good view of what they were working with. He noted that there were only two brands on his ass. Bruce reached out and followed the arrow down into the cleft, and then he touched the other one LX, “It’s strange, his symbol is the only one to appear twice, one on your ass and one on your cock.”

His best friend said over his shoulder, “Maybe because when we were friends he wanted to give himself to me, and now he wants to have power over me, and take me.”

Bruce caressed the sweet globes. “Maybe or maybe it’s the other way around, he wanted to fuck his sweet boy and now he wants his archenemy to rail his ass.” He replied.

Clark glanced over his shoulder, “What do you want to do, Bruce?” 

He climbed back on the bed, coming up behind his friend. He took his own cock in hand again, and he teased his friend’s entrance with the tip. Clark gasped softly in response to his so intimate touch. 

He caressed his friend’s muscular form slowly and with care. Then he guided him back, so they were both kneeling, sitting on their haunches, with Clark’s back against Bruce’s chest. Their bodies were spooned together, Bruce’s arm wrapped around Clark’s waist, and his other caressed his chest, and then slid up to his throat. Clark swallowed against his palm, but melted back into his embrace.

He murmured into his best friend’s ear, “Do you like this?”

Clark sighed breathily, “Yes.”

He kissed his friend’s neck and whispered, “I imagined you as a giver, not a receiver.”

His friend groaned deep in his broad chest, and uttered, “I’ll be anything you need me to be.”

Bruce’s heart fluttered at the declaration, and his body, his hips reflexively pressed closer, his cock that was nestled between his best friend’s ass cheeks rocked against him. Clark hummed quietly. Bruce wondered, “I wonder how far we have to go this time.”

Clark turned his head sideways, and their gazes met. “You don’t want to…?”

He played his lips against Clark’s warm shoulder. “A part of me wants to.”

“I think I know which part.” Clark teased.

Bruce smiled, “It’s even more tempting like this. With our flirtation.”

“You mean the foreplay?”

He kissed his shoulder hard. “You think of it that way too?”

“Isn’t it?”

“Yes.” he confirmed. Then he began moving, rocking up slowly and steadily through the valley of his ass cheeks.

Clark gasped, “Which date was this going to happen on?”

“I don’t know, I think it would be difficult to plan dates with our lifestyle.”

He began leaking a little and his best friend moaned and then began pushing back, meeting his motions again and again. “You manage to plan dates with your socialites.”

His hand explored Clark’s chest, cupped a pec, and massaged it. “Exactly, those are scheduled dates, the socialite doesn’t matter.”

Clark asked, “But I matter?”

His breath hitched and he groaned into his neck, “Of course you matter, you’re the one…” instincts took over, his cock head found the entrance, and he began to push into his friend’s ass. 

Clark gasped at his entry, dry except for some pre-come on the tip. Bruce stilled and held him tight, “Oh my god." he prayed at feeling the tightness around him. 

His best friend whined, his head lolled back against Bruce’s shoulder, he breathed, “Oh god.”

His friend’s ass was tight around him, he couldn’t go further even if he wanted to, but the tightness that he felt around him made his cock throb. He panted in Clark’s ear, “Clark, baby does it hurt?”

“No, not real pain. Just remember to use lube next time.”

He was relieved that he wasn’t causing him pain. He groaned at the words ‘next time’ and he mouthed Clark’s neck, “I will, I promise.

His friend's eyes were a little dazed. “I thought you weren’t going to do it.”

"I wasn't…” 

Clark swallowed hard and uttered, “God, I can’t believe you have your cock inside me.”

At those words, his body reacted, he leaked more pre-come, and he pressed in deeper. Clark whimpered and turned his head and met his gaze, as his body opened up to him. They stayed like that, holding each other's gaze, still with Bruce's cock throbbing inside him. 

His friend smiled, “Aren't you going move?"

He shook his head in the negative, then he pulled back and looked down the gap, and he saw both symbols had gone. He inhaled and then exhaled deeply. He glanced up and saw understanding in Clark’s eyes. He knew the same as him. 

Bruce backed off, and he felt Clark’s focus on him intensely as he manoeuvred. He crawled around Clark, and positioned himself on his hands and knees in front of the aroused man. He waited, and when nothing happened, he glanced over his naked shoulder at his friend. He saw that Clark was still kneeling on his haunches where he’d left him. His eyes were devouring Bruce’s naked body, his bare ass. Then their eyes met and Bruce knew Clark wasn’t going to come to him. 

Bruce turned away, bowed his head, and licked his lips nervously. Then with determination, he crawled backwards, closer and closer until Clark’s body met his. His body shivered in reaction. Then suddenly Clark’s strong hands took careful hold on Bruce’s hips, his fingers kneading gently. Bruce’s cock got even harder in reaction. He glanced over his shoulder again, he murmured gravelly, “Damn, I like your hands on me.”

Clark held his gaze steadily, however his hands moved up the length of Bruce’s back, still kneading. His back arched into those hands, and reflexively his body backed up further to his best friend’s cock. Clark sighed huskily, “Oh, Bruce.”

He watched over his shoulder, as Clark begin rubbing his cock head against his asshole. Clark’s brow creased, and he prayed, “God, yes.”

Bruce growled under his breath feeling his intimate touch. He felt his own entrance quiver. Then he felt Clark’s cock press firmly against it. Bruce whined softly as just the tip gained entrance. Then he went into action, he turned and then pushed at Clark, and his best friend let himself be pushed down flat on his back on the mattress. 

Bruce crawled over and straddled him. Clark’s eyes gleamed naughtily as he stared up at him. Bruce lunged and grasped Clark’s head in his hands, he kissed his cheek and breathed against his full lips, “I’m in control, no penetration.”

Clark’s sweet breath met his lips, “That’s what I thought.”

He stared at him intensely, “Remember what you said about lube.”

Clark’s eyes flared, “Are you going to receive me Bruce?”

He gazed down at him, his whole body felt sensitive and all the building attraction and lust seemed to light up his body. He felt needy and he was oh so tempted to satisfy that need. His eyes looked over his best friend’s body hungrily. He knew Clark could satisfy his need.

Gravelly, Bruce admitted, “God yes, one day we’ll do everything but when we get there in our own time.”

His best friend smiled, “After you kiss me?”

“Yes.” he smiled in return.

Then he sat back up, and he reached down and grasped Clark’s turgid erection, and his own together. He jerked them side by side rubbing them against each other. He watched in fascination his best friend’s face, as they both got closer and closer to coming. Then Clark bucked up into Bruce fist, and panted and gasped his name, as he came hard over both of them. 

As Clark quivered and shuddered beneath him, in awe Bruce followed him, his come spurting and landing on Clark’s muscular body until finally his body calmed. 

His eyes were searching, making sure all the brands were gone, and Clark was free of Luthor’s machinations.

His gaze found Clark’s face again, and he saw he looked exhausted, and was only just keeping his eyes open. He asked just to make sure, “Are you okay Clark?”

His friend hummed, “I’m fine, just sleepy.”

Instead of trying to clean up first, Bruce moved, and guided Clark to lay his head on the pillows, and then he lay beside him, and rested his hand comfortingly against Clark’s chest. He watched him drift off to sleep.

He must’ve fallen asleep himself, because he woke up later. Clark was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the vision, a vision he was planning to enjoy often sometime in the future. He got up, and went and had a shower, to clean away the dried come on his skin. 

Afterwards, he got redressed and then went downstairs. He checked the time, if any of their teammates were still hanging around they deserved to know Clark was okay.

He entered the function room, to find nearly everyone was still there. He smiled internally, gratified that their team cared about Clark so much. The party wasn’t swinging; everyone sat with a drink in their hands, quietly waiting. Conner’s head jerked up first, at his arrival. “Is he?”

Everyone looked up at someone breaking the silence. 

Bruce half smiled, and confirmed, “Clark is fine.” Everyone was still looking expectant, so he expanded, “We worked through it, and he’s back to normal.”

Dick wondered, “So where is he?”

“He’s still in bed.”

There was a low rumble that went around the room. Obviously, everyone was still having a hard time, accepting that he and Clark were more than friends. He stared them all out. He wasn’t going to be making any announcements, especially not today. Zatanna winced, “Blue’s not angry, you know at us?”

He saw Lois and Diana wince at the question.

He told them, “He knows you weren’t acting under your own volition, he’ll understand, he always does.”

Everyone nodded along, there was nobody more understanding than Clark Kent was. 

There were a few strange moments when nobody knew what to say or what to do now. Then Oliver asked, “Should we all go home now?”

Bruce remembered where he’d found his insignia, and he nodded, “There’s no reason to hang around now. We’ll see you all at the next meeting.”

He watched as everyone got his or her stuff together, and began trailing out.

Then Dick asked, “Do you want me to tell Alfred that you’re staying here tonight?”

He stilled for a moment. He didn’t know how to answer that question. He and Clark had gone upstairs to a hotel suite for a reason, and now that reason was over. He and Clark had kind of agreed to return to their normal pace. He wanted to do that, but a part of him really wanted to go back and get back into bed, and spend the night holding his best friend. 

He met his sidekick’s gaze, but before he could reply, Bruce felt a burning, a physical burning sensation on his torso. He gritted his teeth, and he opened a couple of buttons on his shirt. He saw a brand appear in the centre of his chest. He heard Dick utter, “Shit, that’s…”

He nodded, “The House of El shield.”

Dick asked, “What’s happening? What does it mean?”

Bruce raised his eyes to the ceiling. Intuitively, he muttered, “Clark needs me.”

As he rushed to the door, his sidekick called, “Shall I wait?”

He stated, “No, just go.” The pain got worse, and Bruce declared, “Shit, I’ve got to go.”

~*~

Holding his chest from the pain, he entered the suite, and he heard sounds coming from the bedroom. He ran to the bedroom, and as he entered, he saw Clark was writhing on the bed, sweating, and gasping for breath. He staggered across the room, and he saw on Clark’s chest, the bat symbol branded there. Though distressed Clark’s eyes found him, and he whimpered, “Bruce.”

He rushed to him, “Clark, god what’s happening?”

“I woke up and you were gone.” 

In a panic, he declared, “I thought we’d fixed it. I went to tell the others you were fine.”

Clark shook his head against the pillows, “There were two other people in that room.”

Bruce blinked and looked at the bat symbol, and then he opened his shirt and looked to the S shield on his own chest. “Me and you.”

His friend nodded, and gasped, “You didn’t want to satisfy our own desires, you wanted to wait.”

He nodded and cried, “I know, I thought…” He shook his head despairingly, this was worse than before. Clark’s body was being wracked. He pressed his hand against the bat symbol on his friend’s chest, “It doesn’t make sense, why are they on our chests, my desire for you…”

Through the pain, Clark laughed, “You remember the straight guys?”

He replied, “They didn’t want something sexual, they admired your strength so it was branded on your bicep.”

Clark nodded, “What do you think the centre of your chest symbolises?”

With realisation, Bruce smiled, “Your heart, my heart.” He swallowed hard, “How do I take your heart?”

“You already have.”

“So what do we do?”

His friend blinked slowly, “Don’t you know?”

Bruce’s chest heaved, “Yes I know.”

Then he leaned in, pressed their lips together, and finally kissed his best friend. The pain stopped, and Clark’s body calmed. His lover gazed up at him with love in his eyes, and Bruce smiled and leaned in and kissed him again.

 

The end


End file.
